Octophantom
Octophantom is an octopus/elephant monster created by Lord Zedd. He serves as the main antagonist of the episode "The Power Stealer". Biography Octophantom was created by Zedd. Zedd assigned Octophantom the job of capturing Power Rangers in magical jar and draining them of their powers. Octophantom is very vain and cinsiders himself very handsome. He is also rather poncey and doesn't like to get hit in his face (especially his trunk). Other than his undying love for himself, Octophantom is extremely powerful. Then Zedd sent him to Earth. Octophantom encountered the Rangers. Octophantom was able to capture Tommy, Zack, Kimberly and Trini. However, Jason and Billy created a plan to use a mirror in order to occupy Octophantom's attention and free their friends. Octophantom falls for the trick, Billy broke his jar and the team is reunited. Then he proceeded to battle the heroes. He could throw sea stars and fire beams from his eyes and arms. He also wielded a staff with fork on the end. But he was defeated and Zedd made him grow. The Rangers finished him with Thunder Megazord. Octophantom was recreated by Finster, so he could accompany Rito Revolto, Fighting Flea, Lizzinator, and Stag Beetle in destroying the Thunder Megazord and White Tigerzord. He is defeated early in the fight by a kick from Thunder Megazord. Regardless, he recovers after the fight and cheers with Rito and the other three monsters following the destruction of the Rangers' Zords and powers. Soon after, he is in attendance with the other monsters at Zedd and Rita's palace after destroying the Thunderzords, but is not seen again afterwards. Octophantom was also in the large crowd of monsters in Prince Gasket's Machine Arena when Zeo Ranger V was brainwashed and made temporary king of the Machine Empire and battled Jason Lee Scott. He was later seen on planet Onyx, walking down the street past a hidden Andros. Finally, he took part in Rita and Zedd's army on a planet in the Vica Galaxy during the United Alliance of Evil's final invasion. He is believed to have been destroyed with the army of monsters by Zordon's Energy Wave. Personality Octophantom was pompous and highly self-loving. He was impressively prideful and narcissistic and considered himself very handsome. Octophantom didn't like to get hit in his face, especially his trunk. His narcissism was his greatest weakness, as he was eventually defeated by Rangers. But he is also faithful to Zedd. Powers And Abilities * Superhuman Strength-Octophantom is a decently strong monster, being able to throw off the main five Rangers when they jump punched him. When giant, single punches knocked back the Thunder Megazord and shook up the cockpit severely. *'Durability'-Octophanrom had five of the Rangers punch him at once and even being stabbed in the mouth by the Power Lance didn't knock him down. *'Teleportation'-Octophantom can teleport to any location at will in a strike of lightning. *'Fighting Skill-'''Octophantom was skilled enough to take on and overpower four of the five main Rangers with his bare hands as well as overpower Jason using his staff. Even when Trini and Kimberly pulled out thier Power Weapons, he easily best them down. * '''Energy Beams'-Octophantom can throw yellow energy blasts from his hands powerful enough to make the five Rangers roll away. *'Energy Blasts'-Octoplant on can fire massive red beans from his eyes that were powerful enough to make Jason and Billy roll away. *'Tractor Beam Projection'-Octophantom can fired red lightning from his hands capable of pulling Jason closer to him. **'Damage Inducing'-Octophantom's energy beam can be seen injuring Jason. Arsenal * Staff-Octophantom has a long staff with a sharp tip at the end for combat. *'Starfish Bombs'-Octophantom can also throw starfish like objects capable of exploding with enough force to down the main five Rangers. *'Jar'-The Octophantom has a large Chinese style jar that he can use to suck up the Rangers and trap them for Zedd. Behind The Scenes Portrayal * Octophantom was voiced by Eddie Frierson. Notes *Octophantom comes from what is commonly referred to as "Zyu2" footage, and was not seen in the original Zyuranger. Octophantom was originally intended to be destroyed by the Megazord. R *released Zyu2 footage shows that Octophantom & Rita's putties with Zack, Kimberly, & Trini on crosses and also further confirms that he originally fought the Megazord instead of the Thunder Megazord. *He has a similar name to the Octoplant and has the same weakness which are mirrors. References Category:Mighty Morphin 2 Monsters Category:Zyu2 Monsters Category:PR Exclusive Monsters Category:Animal-themed Villains